


Warmed

by quigonejinn



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, dirty_kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/pseuds/quigonejinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for <a href="http://dirty-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/380.html?thread=9852#cmt9852">dirty_kinkmeme</a> prompt: <i>Loki makes them do it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmed

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for an anon on [dirty_kinkmeme](http://dirty-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/380.html?thread=9852#cmt9852) prompt: _Loki makes them do it._

The room is bright, and Loki is wearing a black suit with a white shirt. He sits in a chair, the spear resting against his knees. There is a table in the middle of the room; the edge comes up to Steve's hip, but the small of Natasha's back. 

*

Natasha tries to get Steve hard while Steve leans back against the table, his left arm hanging -- it's dislocated at the shoulder, Natasha guesses. No broken bones. Steady pulse, decent blood pressure judging by the steadiness of his feet. No concussion. Natasha undoes Steve's belt for him, pushes his uniform down to his boots, and kisses the inside of his thigh. Steve tenses, and she comes back up to run her tongue against his jaw and over the curve of his ear. Steve, she suspects, is considering the guards down at either end of the room, Barton in the corner, talking to a functionary, but with his ears pricked the whole time for any word out of Loki's mouth. 

From the angle of Steve's head, from the way his eyes move, Natasha suspects he's thinking about whether, with his useless arm, he can still vault her down to the end of the room to the exit before --

Natasha puts her hand on Steve's cheek and pulls his head down to her. "Clear your mind," she says, softly, against the corner of his mouth.

Steve breathes out. 

"I shouldn't think about -- "

"You deserve better. So does she," Natasha says, pauses, and kisses him. Steve has his mouth closed but when she leans against him, presses her body flat against his, he opens his mouth. He lets himself be kissed, and then, Natasha unfastens her tunic and gets back down onto her knees. Steve Rogers is cut, clean, heavy and warm in her mouth, and after a while, Natasha feels him settle into the breathing pattern that SHIELD teaches trainees for resisting torture 

Natasha takes his good right hand and puts it in her hair. 

*

Natasha is on her back; the table warmed up after a moment or two and it isn't -- too bad. Steve is on top of her; his left arm lies against her side and his, and he is supporting himself by leaning on his right forearm. His fingers are hooked under her shoulder for leverage. Natasha wraps her legs around Steve's waist, pulls him all the way in, and he gasps. Steve puts his mouth against her shoulder; his lips move. His tongue touches her skin, and Natasha knows that against all advice, he is thinking about someone. 

With Steve on top of her, Natasha has low peripheral vision, but she becomes aware of Loki coming to stand behind Steve. She can just barely see that he has the spear in hand, and -- 

She doesn't want to do this, Loki says, and Steve's good hand tightens against her shoulder, hard enough to hurt even her. She can't see his eyes, but she doesn't want to: even before Loki says the next words, Natasha just barely bites down on the noise her throat wants to make. 

You'll have to make her.

Steve pulls out and hits her, hard, in the face, and backhands her when she tries to roll away.


End file.
